


Insomnia

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Other, Shota Guro, i went a little overboard on the guro but fluffy leopikas, shota pika guro hell yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika's nightmares seem to get worse and worse every night. Leorio does his best to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> once again super extra thanks to my beautiful beta salem, kisses her all over
> 
> aka 'megan wanted to write gore but just kinda. went overboard'  
> oh well the fluffy leopikas make up for it i guess??? kinda

“Kurapika, come on!” a familiar voice called; startled, Kurapika’s eyes snapped open. “Pairo?” he almost whispered, running after the red-clad boy, nearly tripping and falling a few times.

“I found an old book by the river! I thought we could read it together!” The wind blew through his blonde hair, ruffling the leaves on the trees towering above him as he ran; the birds sang a familiar tune that hung in the air as he stumbled after Pairo. They came to a clearing, and the brown-haired boy sat down at the river’s edge, opening the book. His hair obscured his face as Kurapika happily sat down next to him, and they flipped through the time-worn pages. All about the outside world, how the oceans flowed and mountains rose high above the clouds…

Something seemed a bit off, though – Pairo wouldn’t look Kurapika in the eyes. Every time Kurapika tried to meet his gaze, Pairo would look away. It didn’t really matter, though – they happily read through the leather bound book, laughing and pointing at any lines they found interesting, as the cool spring breeze rolled lazily over them.

He felt Pairo’s hand on top of his. When Kurapika looked up, his eyes didn’t meet the dull red ones he was expecting – instead, they met empty sockets. Kurapika scrambled back, a surprised shout erupting from his throat. “Uwa!”

Pairo didn’t break eye contact. “Why did you leave us all to die, Kurapika?” The blonde tried to respond.

“I-I just wanted to find you a doctor-“ 

“But we died. Without you.”

Hot tears of fear and grief poured out of perfect blue eyes. “Pairo!” Kurapika tried to reach out to him; Pairo responded by grabbing his wrist. Hard. He tried to twist free from the boy’s grasp, desperation setting in. “P-Pairo, stop!” Pairo’s grip only tightened, squeezing until Kurapika felt a shock of pain shoot through his arm: his wrist was crushed. He let out a weak cry of pain as Pairo proceeded to tug at his arm with inhuman strength; it popped out of its socket, muscle tissue tearing around the joint of his shoulder, and off came his arm. The gaping wound poured out blood as Kurapika’s vision went blurry.

“You left us.” Pairo repeated over and over again, face calm even while holding Kurapika’s severed arm. “You left us. You left us. You left us all to die.” He stood over Kurapika’s collapsed body before kneeling down to straddle him. “Now. I’ll take what was taken from us- but not from you.”

Kurapika struggled to pull himself away with his remaining arm, but Pairo had him pinned. A hand ran over his face gently, a jarring juxtaposition to the brutality that had just taken place – at least until said hand reached his eyes and plunged two fingers in. Blood squirted from where Pairo’s fingers entered his eye socket; Kurapika felt them dig around until he pulled his right eye out. He held it there as Kurapika tried to scream, but couldn’t manage it; his voice felt muffled.

“Sto...p...Pa…iro...Haaa…” he croaked out, the blood flowing from his eyes sockets into his agape mouth; he gargled that last noise, coughing and choking on his own blood. Pairo gently placed the eye to his side before gouging the other eye out: Kurapika felt his vision cut off completely as the sound of tearing flesh filled his senses and the smell of blood overwhelmed him.

“Scarlet eyes…Aren’t they just breathtaking?”

“STOP!” he screamed, sitting upright in bed, tears flowing out of his eyes. Huh? Was it all a dream? No, a nightmare. He lay back down, turning to his side to look at the clock. 2:34 am. He had to get up for work in about 3 hours. Kurapika sighed and tossed about, now on his other side, where his eyes met a surprised Leorio.

“Uh. Good morning?”

He tried to break the awkward staring between them. “Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?”

The bags under Leorio’s eyes said it all, but he went ahead and replied anyway. “Nah, babe. Don’t worry about it.” They stared at each other for quite a while, before Leorio wipes the other boy’s still-flowing tears away. “This one must have been pretty brutal, huh?”

Kurapika nodded, averting eye contact. “Sorry, it really was a bad one…” Leorio planted a kiss on his forehead, sweeping the long blond hair out of Kurapika’s face.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He offered a smile, and Kurapika couldn’t help but smile back.  
“But I can’t go back to sleep.”

Leorio chuckled. “I’d bet not after such a violent episode. I thought you might just run out of the room!”  
Kurapika rolled his eyes half-jokingly. “You know Gon is the only one that sleepwalks.”

Leorio propped himself up in bed, holding Kurapika’s hand firmly. “Shall we?” He got up, motioning for the other to follow; even if he didn’t he’d drag him (or carry him – whatever worked). The two headed into the kitchen, and Leorio put a kettle of hot water on; Kurapika warily sat down, still taking deep breaths. Leorio took this as a cue to lean down and kiss him gently, holding Kurapika’s chin up still, gazing into his eyes.

Who knows how long they sat there like wildly in love idiots, staring into each other’s eyes like that? Eventually, though, the tea kettle started to whistle, snapping Leo out of his Kurapika Kurta-induced trance. He strode over to the stove and poured Kurapika a cup of tea, placing it on the table next to him.

Next door the spiders were still wide awake and partying – respectful to their neighbors’ need to sleep, as usual. Kurapika simply sighed and tried to tune them out. “Anything I can do to make ya feel better?” Leorio inquired, rubbing the back of his neck and covering his mouth to yawn with the other hand.

“I can’t think of anything.” Kurapika replied into his tea, bringing the warm cup to his lips. Taking a sip, a thoughtful look dawned across his peaceful face. “I dunno. I just like being here with you.” Leorio smiled, got up, and led Kurapika once again to the couch. They both sat down; Kurapika put his mug on the coffee table as Leorio pulled a blanket that was hanging on top of the couch over the two of them. Kurapika relaxed as Leorio lay down, resting his head on the couch’s arm. The blond cuddled into him, gripping his shirt: it’d been quite a long day already, and it seemed like the pair might just have to call in sick tomorrow.


End file.
